Along your inner thigh
by xRedxMoonx
Summary: A simple accidental touch becomes into something neither of them could've ever imagined. Gokudera x OC. One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR, only my OC.

* * *

An exasperated sigh escaped Tsuna lips as he watched desperate his two friends argue. Reika and Gokudera were at it again, yelling and growling at each other, their eyes sparking in anger. It was as if they didn't do anything else but fight, which, actually, was the truth. Each time they came into the other's view, the entire town shook in fear. The tension between them was almost tangible, and the glares they exchanged created sparks, causing chills to roll down the 10th Vongola's spine.

"R-Reborn, where are you going?!" The brown-haired boy asked alarmed when the Arcoballeno was about to left the room, making him to turn sideways, a noticeable smirk playing on his lips.

"You're the boss; you're supposed to stop them." He replied, a hint of amusement filling his childish voice.

"B-But Reborn, how am I supposed to stop them?!" He cried out, panicking, and lifted his arms to place his hands at both sides of his head, as he always did when Reborn told him to act as the boss he was.

"Stop sounding so pathetic, good-for-nothing-Tsuna, and fix that." The short hitman pointed at the couple that was still arguing, before abandoning the room.

Meanwhile, the little cow had managed to slip into the messy room, being followed by I-pin, who was demanding him to return some handkerchief, which seemed to be a gift from her master. The yells began to echo through the whole house, causing it to shake under their feet and threatening to fall.

"Look what you're provoking with your annoying shouts, woman! Stop messing the 10th's house!" The silver-haired boy accused as he pulled out some dynamite, menacing to throw them at her.

"Oh yeah, and you're going to make things better by blowing it up, right?" Reika commented sarcastically, smirking amused at the palpable anger that boiled from Gokudera's body, causing him to flinch.

"At least you won't be here anymore, brat!" He talked back, sounding more annoying by seconds.

The brown-haired haired woman was about to say something back when she felt something brush her inner thigh, making her shiver unconsciously. She quickly gave a glance over his shoulder to see Lambo spinning the handkerchief above his head, causing it to brush said part of her body occasionally. Taking a step forward to avoid it, she returned her gaze to the front and arched an eyebrow when she received the look the silver-haired man was giving her. Gokudera kept staring at her for what seemed hours, making the girl feel uncomfortable under his gaze. The corner of his lips turned upwards, forming a playful smirk that sent chills to run down her spine.

"I didn't know you liked that kind of things." His voice was filled by lust, which earned a frown from Reika. Dropping the dynamite on the floor, Gokudera approached the [h/c] haired girl slowly before he placed his hands on her hips. "Do you like this too?" He let his hot breath touch her exposed skin before his teeth left a mark on her neck, earning a slight moan.

Reika's frown widened, not because she didn't like it, but because she did. However, she let him continue his work on her. Her whole body stiffened when she felt his wet tongue dance onto her exposed neck and she bit her lower lip to prevent another moan to escape when he found her weak spot and began to suck hard. The cries of I-pin, along with the laughs of Lambo, didn't seem to be there anymore as the male lifted one of her legs and his hand caressed seductively her inner thigh. The touch of his cold hands on her heated skin was too much for her endurance, so as soon as his fingers traced the back of her leg for the second time, a louder moan left her parted lips.

Gokudera smirked against her neck, enjoying the sounds he was earning from the now not so annoying female, before his lips crashed onto hers in a fast move, catching her off guard and allowing him to slid his wet tongue inside her mouth. Their tongues rubbed against each other's one and the heat started to boil out from their bodies. Suddenly, he pressed himself harder to her, causing them both to fall onto the floor, he on top of her. His hands began to roam her body, not leaving a place unexplored, as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her hips grinded against his own, provoking a growl that almost sound animalistic to leave his throat.

Soon, their clothes were pulled away from their bodies and their moans were the only sound that was heard in the room.

* * *

"Did you fix the situation, good-for-nothing-Tsuna?" The Arcoballeno asked, looking up at the brown-haired boy, whom had a small blush covering his cheeks.

"Let's say they're not arguing anymore." He replied as he shook his head, trying to oblige his mind forget the images that had passed by his view.

Of course, he had abandoned his bedroom as soon as the things between the couple began to heat up, not wanting to be witness of their 'reconciliation'.

"Hey Tsuna! Ahodera***** and Reika are playing a funny game; they're saying 'ah, ah' and 'oh, oh' all the time!" Lambo shouted, grinning innocently. Tsuna tapped his ears with his hands as his face reddened; Lambo was not making things better. He glanced down at the little cow, whom was pulling on the end of his trouser. "Hey Tsuna, I want to play that game too, can you play with me?"

"…"

"Stupid cow."

* * *

***Ahodera: Mix between 'idiot' and 'Gokudera'. Created by Lambo.**


End file.
